Ce qui compte vraiment
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: (Fic de intercambio del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Carriette). Otro día ha llegado y Miyako sigue sin querer levantarse de la cama. Ken hace todo lo posible para complacerla, pero de a poco comienza a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué haces cuando el dolor es inmenso y nadie te puede ayudar?


Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

* * *

Algunas voces infantiles acompañadas por sonidos de vajilla, hicieron que poco a poco abriera sus ojos. Al hacerlo, comprobó que todo permanecía igual que siempre. Las cortinas eran las mismas: largas y terracotas, regalo de bodas. El color de las paredes se mantenía: blanco, tan horrorosamente blanco que daba ganas de agarrar cualquier otro color y simplemente salpicarlo por arriba en un intento por disminuir su insipidez. Y También, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la misma almohada. Sí, todo estaba igual… excepto que no lo estaba en absoluto. No… y una vez más, se quedaría allí a esperar que el tiempo pasase.

—¿Mamá tampoco comerá con nosotros hoy?

Ken dejó los palillos a un lado de su plato y acarició con ternura la cabeza de su primogénita. Aquella pregunta le dolía, pero ya había aprendido a disimular frente a ellos.

—Mejor termina de desayunar que se hace tarde.

La joven suspiró con resignación y obedeció.

—No puede estar acostada para siempre —susurró con cierto fastidio, al tiempo que se incorporaba. Miró a sus dos hermanos para que hicieran lo mismo y, luego de saludar a su padre, los tres tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y se marcharon a la escuela.

Al poco tiempo, Ken también se puso de pie y juntó cada uno de los platos. Una vez los hubo lavado, recogió su almohada y dobló las cobijas del sillón; mientras lo hacía, levantó la mirada para observar el reloj de pared del comedor.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron a Miyako apuntar la vista a esta.

—Ya me voy —anunció su marido, asomándose—. Te dejé algo para que desayunes, ¿necesitas alguna otra cosa?

—No —respondió la aludida, sin cambiar de posición.

Ken se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—Hoy intenta levantarte. Ánimo. —Fue lo último que pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta. Miyako agarró una de las almohadas que se encontraban sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la misma.

—Ánimo… —se escuchó apenas, al cabo de un minuto—. ¿Ánimo? ¡¿Ánimo?! —comenzó a gritar y aventó su almohada con furia, la cual terminó su vuelo abruptamente contra el guardarropa. Al poco tiempo, otro almohadón acompañó su destino. Y luego otro, hasta que todos estuvieron en el piso. No le bastó. Pateó las sábanas y pisó el suelo sonoramente. Miró alrededor y pronto comenzó a practicar tiro al blanco con diversos objetos de la habitación: portarretratos, un vaso, un pequeño reloj y una escultura que habían traído de un viaje familiar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Ken, reapareciendo. Miyako se detuvo y rodó los ojos.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido… —musitó, más molesta que avergonzada.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —cuestionó el hombre, desconcertado al ver todos aquellos objetos, que creía que eran valiosos para los dos, tirados y destrozados en el piso como si fueran mera basura. No acreditaba que la responsable de aquel desastre pudiese ser su dulce esposa, aunque sabía que no cabía otra respuesta, entonces la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Miyako se dejó caer y hundió el rostro en ambas manos.

—Por favor, vete —sollozó.

—Olvídalo. Hoy me quedaré contigo, llamaré al trabajo y…

—¡No! Estoy bien, yo solo… no pude soportar tanto orden. —Ken frunció el rostro—. Ve, limpiaré todo ahora.

—Claramente no estás bien —murmuró el hombre y comenzó a recoger las almohadas. Miyako resopló y volvió a acostarse.

—Las tiraré otra vez cuando te vayas —avisó, con la vista fija en el techo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Me hace sentir mejor tener algo para hacer, no pienso tanto y de alguna manera creo que soy menos inútil.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Miyako no respondió—. Mira, me tengo que ir. Pero hablaremos de noche, cuando los niños estén durmiendo, ¿sí? Y podrías cenar con nosotros hoy, ellos te extrañan. —Ken terminó rápidamente de juntar el resto de las cosas y se marchó. Un golpe de almohada a la puerta a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse y casi retroceder, pero en lugar de eso, inhaló profundo y siguió caminando hasta abandonar la vivienda.

Luego de permanecer una hora más mirando hacia la nada, Miyako finalmente se levantó y, tras una ducha corta, se dirigió al comedor donde pudo notar que la casa se encontraba bastante limpia; maldijo a Ken por eso. En realidad daba igual; comenzó a barrer frenéticamente tierra inexistente y a sacudir polvo que no estaba allí. Mientras lo hacía, pasó por al lado del gran espejo junto a la puerta y no pudo evitar detenerse. Poco a poco levantó su camiseta y las lágrimas aparecieron por primera vez en el día. Las ignoró y tomó el teléfono. Iba a perder la razón si no intercambiaba diálogo con alguien que no fuera Ken.

Sin nada más que limpiar y ya habiendo preparado té y un aperitivo, supo que la espera sería inaguantable así que decidió encender la radio. Una de las canciones más tristes que conocía estaba sonando en la primera estación, cosa que la hizo mover el dial (se trataba de una radio muy antigua) bruscamente. Unos acordes familiares la hicieron ladear la cabeza rítmicamente y no tardó en identificar aquella melodía: se trataba de una canción de su adolescencia, una que había sabido cantar y bailar hasta quedarse sin aire. Y así volvió a hacerlo. Saltó por toda la casa al ritmo de aquella música revitalizadora, usando a la escoba como micrófono y en los solos, como guitarra. Cuando la canción terminó, se hundió en el sillón esperando que su frecuencia cardíaca se normalizara. Y aunque sabía que ya estaba algo mayor para hacer pogo*, quería repetir la experiencia algún día cercano.

Unos pocos minutos después, su visita anunció su llegada tocando el timbre.

—Gracias por haber venido, Hikari —dijo Miyako, invitando a su amiga a ingresar.

—No tienes por qué. Me da gusto que me hayas llamado, me tenías preocupada…

—Sí, bueno es que ya limpié toda la casa y los niños están estudiando. Me iba a enloquecer sino llamaba a alguien. No quiero estar sin hacer nada, me hace mal.

—Sí, comprendo… —expresó Hikari, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.

—Ya vengo, preparé té y una tarta.

La invitada asintió y observó la casa: se veía inmaculada; nadie podría adivinar que allí vivían cinco personas, incluyendo tres niños. Ese último número la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡No! Ya voy. —Se escuchó desde la cocina y a los pocos segundos, la anfitriona apareció sosteniendo una bandeja con todo lo anunciado—. Te hice una tarta de manzana; si mal no recuerdo, es tu favorita, ¿verdad?

Hikari asintió dudosa y observó el plato frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Miyako.

—No, en absoluto —respondió la castaña, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y sirviendo té para ambas. Miyako no le creyó.

—Hikari, estás pálida, ¿qué ocurre?

La aludida inhaló profundamente, intentando que el vapor perfumado a yuyos del té le diera fuerzas para resguardar el contenido de su estómago. Pensar que la tarta de manzana sí supo ser su favorita en algún momento… Pronto no aguantó más. Miyako la observó con desconcierto mientras corría hacia el baño con ambas manos en la boca. El sonido a arcadas la hizo examinar su fabricación culinaria para tratar de comprender. Aparentemente, todo estaba normal; sin embargo, dado el curioso efecto que había tenido sobre su amiga, la dueña de casa decidió devolver su creación a la cocina y buscar unas galletas de miel para su remplazo. Hikari reapareció al poco tiempo y, tras soplar por sobre su té y darle un buen trago, se excusó por su reacción.

—¿Son de miel? —Miyako asintió, preocupada porque su amiga volviera a actuar de la misma manera. Para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario: Hikari comenzó a devorar las galletas como si no hubiera probado bocado en mucho tiempo—. Perdón —dijo, terminando de tragar—, es que hace días que tengo ganas de sentir este sabor.

Miyako apoyó su taza y observó a su amiga de arriba abajo. Hikari continuó comiendo al mismo ritmo, hasta que sintió el peso de la mirada de la mujer de pelo violeta.

—¿De cuánto? —soltó de pronto.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿De cuánto estás?

La galleta que sostenía Hikari resbaló de sus manos y aterrizó en su té, esparciendo el líquido por gran parte del mantel que cubría a la mesa ratona.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —repetía sin cesar la castaña, intentando limpiar. Miyako no se movió—. Te compraré un mantel nuevo.

—No te preocupes, nunca me gustó…

—Y… respecto a tu pregunta… No quería decírtelo para no hacerte sentir mal. Estoy de tres meses.

Miyako cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. Luego de unos segundos, que Hikari sintió eternos, se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga.

—Felicitaciones.

—Lo siento…

—¡Qué va! ¿Cómo puedes disculparte por eso? ¡Vas a volver a ser mamá, es maravilloso! —expresó Miyako, tomándola por los hombros y viéndola a los ojos—. ¡Enseguida regreso! —Sin darle tiempo a Hikari para reaccionar, la mujer de pelo violeta corrió hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, se acercó hacia su guardarropa y abrió uno de los cajones. Tomó aire y con suma delicadeza agarró la primera prenda: se trataba de un diminuto enterito* amarillo con una costura de un gatito al frente. Aspiró su perfume a nuevo y luego tomó el resto de las cosas sin detenerse a mirarlas. Al cabo de un minuto volvió al comedor, sosteniendo varias prendas en sus manos y se las otorgó a Hikari.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Y lo comprendió apenas terminó de formular la pregunta—. Miyako, no tienes que…

—Pero quiero dártela, no tiene sentido que toda esta ropa se humedezcan en un cajón de mi armario —insistió y sus ojos se aguaron sin que se percatara—. Por favor, acéptala. Me enorgullecerá mucho que tu bebé la use. —Y se quebró. Lloró y gritó todo lo que pudo, como hacía tiempo necesitaba hacerlo y venía guardándolo.

Ni siquiera había llorado cuando se lo habían dicho ni tampoco cuando la obligaron a que la viera sin vida. Posteriormente, Jou le había explicado que lo más probable era que el _shock_ se lo hubiese impedido. Ken sí había llorado, así como sus hijos cuando se lo habían explicado a cada uno. Pero ella no… y eso le había costado; y ahora su familia estaba pagando el precio. Pagando por algo que nadie había tenido la culpa, aunque ella no podía evitar culparse. Si hubiera reposado más, si se hubiera hecho más ecografías, si hubiera caminado menos al sol, si hubiera comido más verduras… tantos «si hubiera» que quedaban en la nada porque ninguna explicación o hipótesis se la devolvería.

* * *

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Ken, algunos minutos pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Observó alrededor: todo se veía incluso más limpio que cuando se había ido y por eso, la mancha de té en el mantel le llamó la atención.

—¡Estoy en el cuarto! —informó Miyako; Ken se sacó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta despacio, con temor de lo que podría estarle esperando del otro lado. Miyako sonrió al verlo. Ken no pudo evitar hacerlo también; no se acordaba la última vez que la había visto así.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso cerciorarse. Miyako asintió y siguió observando el cajón vacío—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Hikari está embarazada. Decidí darle la ropa que Sana no usará jamás.

—Miyako…

—Sé que fue mi culpa, Ken. Y sé que nadie quiere decírmelo para que no me sienta peor.

Ken negó frenéticamente y se acercó más a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que le pasó a Sana fue una tragedia; nadie tuvo control ni culpa sobre ello. Son cosas que pasan todos los días y nos tocó a nosotros… ¡No quiero que digas eso! —dijo, elevando el tono de voz en el último enunciado.

—¡Sabía que no lo entenderías!

—¿Que no lo entiendo? ¿Te parece? ¡No te he recriminado por nada! Ni siquiera porque ya no comas con la familia o porque quieras dormir sola.

—No tienes idea… —musitó Miyako, sentándose en el diván a los pies de la cama.

—¿Entonces qué, eh? ¡Dime qué más quieres que haga y lo haré!

—¡La quiero devuelta! —chilló sin pensar y volvió a llorar—. ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

—Nos tuvo, Miya —corrigió él—. Los niños y yo también lo sufrimos, no estás sola en esto, ¿sabes?

—¡No es lo mismo, Ken! ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? —La mujer volvió a alterarse—. Tú no la llevaste ocho meses adentro de ti.

—Ser padre es mucho más que eso…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó por primera vez en su matrimonio—. Tú no tuviste que parirla muerta, tú no tuviste que cargarla muerta… ¡Cómo esperas comprender mínimamente lo que siento!

—¡Pues también era mi hija, carajo! —sollozó Ken.

—¡Eres tan egoísta!

—¿Yo soy egoísta?

—Tú tienes tu carrera, personas que están a tu cargo y dependen de ti. Yo no tengo nada, solo a mis hijos…

Ken suspiró profundo y se sentó a su lado.

—Miya, fuiste tú quien decidió dejar la universidad para ocuparte de ellos.

—¡No tuve opción! ¿Quién iba a hacerlo sino?

—Nos las hubiéramos arreglado…

—¡No! —cortó ella—. Tuve una buena infancia, pero mis padres no estaban nunca. Nunca hubiera permitido que mis hijos pasasen por eso.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de estudiar.

—¿Con casi cuarenta años y tres hijos? No lo creo.

—Estás siendo muy negativa. —Ken comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. ¿Has considerado la terapia? —aconsejó, al cabo de unos momentos—. Creo que te haría bien.

—¡No quiero tomar antidepresivos!

—¿Ves que no escuchas? Me refiero a un psicólogo, para que hables con alguien de todo lo que estás sintiendo.

—No sé —respondió Miyako y ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca. El silencio se tragó la habitación y ambos sintieron una distancia invisible que se abría paso en el espacio que los separaba físicamente.

—¡Hola! —se escuchó desde el recibidor unos diez minutos después.

—Son los niños —dijo Ken, incorporándose—. Iré a prepararles algo para que merienden.

—Hay una tarta de manzana en el refrigerador, solo caliéntala y estará bien.

—¿No quieres hacerlo tú? —Miyako no respondió—. Miya, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, pero ellos tampoco —dicho esto, el hombre abandonó su dormitorio sin mirar atrás.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Ken, hicieron que Miyako volviera a romper en llanto. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía le quedaran lágrimas? Sabía que no importaba cuánto llorara o gritara, el dolor no le iba a dar un respiro. Pero Ken tenía razón: sus hijos no tenían culpa y temía que comenzaran a pensar que sí, si continuaba distanciándose de ellos. Secando su rostro se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Como lo había hecho más temprano ese día, levantó su camiseta y miró su abdomen plano. No volvería a embarazarse nunca. Disfrutaría a sus tres hijos y esperaría a que Ken la perdonara. Y también, quizás volvería a estudiar…

Inspiró profundo. El primer paso era merendar.

Como lo esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser, la cara que pusieron sus tres niños al verla sentarse en la mesa fue invaluable, en especial la de su hija mayor, y pronto los tres estuvieron prácticamente arriba de ella, riendo y contándole situaciones y experiencias de ese día y los anteriores. Miyako se regocijó en sus voces agudas y chillonas como si las mismas se abrieran paso en su cuerpo, penetrando cada uno de sus poros, haciéndola sentir animada de inmediato.

«Definitivamente, la mejor medicina.» Concluyó Ken para sí, tomando la mano de su esposa.

_Nunca te tuve, pero te siento. Jamás hablaste, pero te escucho. Jamás te conocí, pero te amo._

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada: ¡feliz primero de agosto para todas/os las/os fanáticos de esta hermosa serie! :D**

**Catorce años... ¿en serio ya pasaron catorce años? Dios, sí que me siento vieja... **

**En fin, este fic es por y para Carriette, en motivo del intercambio que hicimos en el foro Proyecto 1-8 para conmemorar esta fecha. Espero te haya gustado, me costó mucho y al final no me quedó tan triste como esperaba... El título es en francés porque no se me ocurría nada y como en tus otras opciones habían unas canciones en francés, pues bueno, aquí está. Quiere decir algo así como "Lo realmente importante". **

**Sobre los *: el primero en pogo y cito a Wikipedia: «El pogo es un baile que consiste en moverse frenéticamente de varias maneras durante la actuación de un grupo de música fuerte, practicado en grupos (generalmente llamados "pit") entre los asistentes, o bien individualmente. ****Parece tener sus inicios en la música punk.» ****El segundo en enterito, es una especie de mameluco, una pieza de ropa con mangas y pantalones, todo en uno.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y ante cualquier comentario, crítica o duda: ¡RR! :) **

**Ah y gracias especiales a mis estimadas asondomar y Sybilla's song (qué raro decirles así jajaja) por su ayuda y consejos para esta historia.**

**La frase en cursiva pertenece a la película Orphan. **


End file.
